


"SURRENDER"

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-17
Updated: 2007-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It's Halloween in Babylon, Brian and Justin had a fight. Who will give in first?





	"SURRENDER"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This fic was entered in Happier_Bunny's Halloween Contest over at InsaneJournal. Thank you for my beta GIRLOFTHEBURBS. Your advice, help and support means a lot to me. 

I hope you guys enjoy this fic!

* * *

 

 

He’s been waiting. A guy cruises him. This must be the twelfth, Brian counts. He ignores the first eleven, but this one is persistent. He’s not really interested, not really in the mood. _Where the fuck is he?_

He feels anxious. Usually, Justin is here by now, bugging him, asking him for a drink, dragging him to the dance floor. But tonight, he is nowhere to be seen. 

__

Good, he thinks. He needs some time away from him anyway. But his eyes defy him. They scan the dance floor, a sea of handsome gay men and women, dancing the night away, all wearing their attire appropriate for the occasion. 

__

He turns around to face the bar, sipping his drink. Michael’s on his left side with husband, Ben. Right next to them are Emmett with his boyfriend Drew, then Ted and Blake. All of them, like the rest of the people in Babylon, are dressed up. Except him. 

The fuck he will dress up.

People aren’t allowed in the club if they are not wearing costumes. But, since he is the owner of Babylon, he doesn’t have to follow the rules. Besides, he <i> _is </i>_ Brian Kinney. This is his home. His sanctuary.

“You know, you should’ve at least put a mask on or something!” Michael says at the top of his lungs, wearing a **_Zephyr_** costume, dancing to the techno music filling the club, Ben’s hands on his hips. 

“Yeah, well I had a bad experience with masks,” Brian snarks.

“Party pooper.” Michael replies. 

“Where’s Justin?” Emmett asks to no one in particular.

Brian doesn’t reply; instead he buries his face in his drink. Michael looks at Brian sideways, then places his hand on his best friend’s shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. The others choose to let go of the subject.

Brian keeps quiet, licking his dry lips. He turns his head, feeling someone watching him. It’s the same guy who has been cruising him all night. The guy winks at him, but Brian avoids his eyes. 

One by one, Michael, Ben and the rest move to the dance floor as the night deepens and the music intensifies. Brian looks at the bluish liquid in his glass, his third for the night. Someone stands behind him; He immediately turns around, only to be disappointed. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” It’s the guy again. 

“I get them for free,” Brian answers nonchalantly, turning around to face the bar once again, his elbows on the counter. 

“Okay. Do you want to dance?” 

“Not really.” He says, finishing his third glass, then signaling his bartender to serve him another one. As soon as the drink is placed in front of him, he immediately tosses it down.

“Do you wanna fuck?”

“You’re quick,” Brian looks at the man. 

_He’s handsome_ , Brian notices; dark hair, tall, slender, and muscular. Brian checks the man’s package. _Looks like he’s huge, too._

“Only when I see something I really want,” the man says, coming closer, his nose touching Brian's cheek. 

Brian releases a fake chuckle. “There’s one rule: **I’m** the one who makes the first move.” Brian’s eyes move swiftly, looking at someone passing by, behind the man.

The man’s hand slides down Brian's backside, cupping his ass, then swiftly moving it in front of his jeans; Brian allows the guy to feel him up. The man advances a little more, attempting to catch his lips. 

“I don’t kiss on the mouth either;” it automatically comes out of his mouth. 

“Oh, a boyfriend,” the man grins.

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Brian replies coolly, catching yet again something in his peripheral. _This is going to be interesting._

The guy’s hand once again touches the front of Brian's jeans, this time, pressing on his hard cock.

“But don’t worry,” Brian whispers, “You can put your mouth on something else.” With a grin, he grabs the man’s arm, leading him to the backroom. 

As soon as they arrive, the man works on unbuttoning Brian's jeans. “You’re fucking hot!” Brian hears him say. 

“I know,” Brian replies, rolling his eyes. 

The man smells Brian's neck, feels his chest. Brian sees the guy’s hands shake in excitement as he fights with Brian's fly. The man kneels down in front of him. 

Then, _**he**_ comes along. _It‘s about time._

“Fuck off!” Justin snaps.

  
Brian hates it, and loves it at the same time… How **_he_** makes his heart skip a beat. His neck-length golden hair, shining as it curtains his angelic face, making him glow in the semi-darkness of the backroom. He’s wearing a handsome blue sweater that hugs his chest and flat stomach.

Justin knows the sweater makes his blue eyes stand out. He pairs the sweater with denim jeans that compliment his tiny build. Brian's trick looks up at Justin, bewildered.

“Excuse me, are you talking to me?” The man says, standing up. He’s almost as tall as Brian. 

“Yes, I said fuck off!” Brian sees the determination in Justin’s voice. Justin’s arms are crossed, an indication of his annoyance. Brian can’t help smirking. 

The guy looks at Brian; Brian just shrugs his shoulders. The man walks away, cursing under his breath.

Brian straightens up, leaving his pants unbuttoned, looking straight into Justin’s eyes. He says, “How’s it going?”

“You tell me.” Justin replies quietly, eyeing the trick evilly. Brian thinks of a few obnoxious remarks regarding their situation and the argument they had before they left home. But then his mind changes abruptly when he sees the look on Justin’s beautiful, stern face. How can it evoke negativity and beauty at the same time?

Before Brian can say anything, Justin pushes him against the wall of the backroom, their faces an inch apart. Brian inhales Justin’s sweet breath, and his scent mixed with sweat and cologne. 

Brian wakes up every morning smelling this scent; He falls asleep each night smelling the same scent, only to be awakened again in the middle of the night with a hard on he knows only Justin can satisfy. He smells this scent each time he buries his face in Justin’s neck, fucking him harder, owning him, but at the same time surrendering himself to **him**.

In a flash, Justin softly takes over Brian's awaiting mouth; Brian is taken aback. He expects Justin’s kiss to be deep, rough, and quick, but Justin’s soft, full lips brush against his warm mouth. He is sensual, taking his time, his lips tickling Brian like soft feathers. Justin caresses Brian’s top lip with his tongue, teasing him, and slightly moves his face away to look him in the eyes. The next time their lips meet, Brian is lost.

Brian places his hands on Justin’s nape, just under his ears; he plays with the blond hair, an inclination so natural, so automatic to him. Once the tips of his fingers touch the end of Justin’s hair, he can’t help but to caress and tug on it. Each strand is memorized by his fingers.

Justin licks the roof of Brian’s mouth, their faces moving in tune, like a tribal dance. Justin once again slows down, taking his time. Now he’s kissing Brian’s neck, licking the pulsating spot, intensifying the other man’s lust. 

Moaning and groaning noises surround them in the backroom, men pounding hard on bare asses, tugging and pulling, men giving and receiving head. It’s a sexual haven but Brian feels like they are alone together, just Justin and him.

Brian’s hands move to the front of Justin’s sweater, pulling him close to his hard body. Justin moves back a little, unbuttoning Brian’s black Prada shirt, feeling the silky hand caressing his chest, warm fingers brushing his nipples. Justin moves down to lick them alternately. 

Brian closes his eyes as desire overtakes him, and he fights to maintain his composure. Justin swirls his wet tongue on Brian’s nipples, licking them hungrily, then lightly biting. He moves back and forth over each nipple several times.

Brian tugs on Justin’s hair, and then he gently pulls the blond head close to his. “The Room,” Brian says near Justin’s mouth, breathing heavily. Brian sees a slight grin forming on Justin’s lips, but it immediately disappears. 

“You‘re surrendering.” It isn’t a question from Justin. Brian doesn’t reply; instead, he gives the blond a quick kiss on the mouth and takes both of his hands, leading him to the _Room_

__

Over the years, Brian and Justin renovated Babylon. They wanted to keep the look of the original backroom, for reasons so memorable to Justin, and for reasons which Brian would never admit to another soul; sometimes he was the King of Denial.

__

The backroom is still the place where everybody drugs, fucks, and says ’ **Hi’** to Todd. But Brian has added an additional haven in Babylon ; **his** personal haven which he only shares with one, and only one, person: Justin. On occasion and with consent from both men, a trick or two is allowed in the _Room_ _._ Of course, Brian still fucks in the backroom. After all, that is what the backroom is all about, for fucking. But there are a lot of things they can’t comfortably do in the backroom. Brian realized this issue and Justin addressed it, so they came up with the _Room_. It’s not for quickies, it’s for real action, all out brain-fucking action; _Kinney-Taylor-_ style in Babylon.

It’s almost surrealistic; they are the Royalty of Babylon as Brian’s strut creates a current surrounding them. His half-opened shirt flutters each time he takes a step, disheveled hair and unbuttoned jeans, he marches to the _Room_. Justin’s blond hair shines as he lets Brian lead the way. They are gazed upon enviously by all present. 

Justin can hardly keep up with Brian’s long-legged strides, but he doesn’t dare let go of Brian’s hand; Brian clasps Justin’s hand tightly. They walk up the stairs where the office is located. Justin catches a glimpse of Zephyr on the dance floor with a very muscular man in Asian attire; they turn and wave at the royal couple, who wave back.

Finally, they reach the <i> _Room_ </i> on the second floor. Brian unlocks the door and holds the door open for Justin, then he silently follows.

They enter a small room; a bed rests in the center, and a nearby night table is stocked full of sex toys. A couple of bolsters sit by the foot of the bed. 

As soon as the door is closed, they are inseparable. Justin finishes what Brian’s trick doesn’t accomplish: to strip the hottest guy in Babylon, naked. His hands move swiftly, as if painting one of his masterpieces. But also, he is careful to touch Brian in all the right places. Justin allows his hands to linger on Brian’s tight abdomen, which is so sensitive to his touch. He caresses Brian’s chest, and immediately, Brian curves his back forward, caught in Justin’s hands. He presses Justin down on the bed, trapping the fair-skinned body underneath, their legs entwined. His hand is on Justin’s forehead, brushing his golden hair away from his face, allowing himself to kiss the blond deeply. Brian teases Justin’s tongue, sending electricity throughout the younger man’s body. The music on the dance floor seems like a distant beat. 

Brian dives into his sea of wonder, lust and desire. No man can make him feel the same way this man does. He kisses Justin’s mouth, licking the inside, sucking on his tongue, and then moving to his neck. He tugs on Justin’s sweater in an attempt to disengage it from his body.

Justin senses the impatience in Brian. He helps Brian to remove his sweater. As soon as his naked back touches the cool silk covers of the bed, he shivers, and arches his back, giving Brian more access to his bare neck and throat. Brian pleasurably licks him from his mouth down to his throat.

One of Brian’s hard hands caresses his chest, then his stomach. Kiss after kiss is planted all over his upper body. Spit wets his nipples as Brian circles each one with his teasing tongue, returning the pleasure Justin gave him minutes ago.

“Ahhh…” Justin moans as he watches Brian, meeting his hazel eyes as the latter continues with his quest. Brian unbuttons Justin’s jeans. Justin lifts his lower body to assist Brian, pulling his jeans down and completely taking it off his body. His underwear is removed from his burning skin. Like a hungry dog, Brian licks Justin’s cock; it springs up proudly, waiting for every lick and stroke.

“You are surrendering.” It is Brian who says it this time. 

Justin, like Brian, remains quiet, pulling him by his dark hair, giving him a deep kiss, then pushing him down toward his awaiting member. 

Brian smirks. _As you wish._ He continues the contact which was interrupted, between his wet tongue and Justin’s throbbing dick.

Justin uses his elbows to raise his torso up for a better view of his handsome partner licking his stiff cock. He places one of his hands on Brian’s head, encouraging him to go deeper. But Brian remains on the tip of Justin’s cock, drooling over it, then placing his hand around the shaft, using his own spit to lubricate it as he strokes it gently up and down.

Justin falls back once again on the silk covers, arching his back again as his pleasure heightens. After a few minutes, Brian places both of his hands on the slender hips. Brian suppresses the gag reflex as the tip of Justin’s cock hits his throat. It’s well worth it for a few seconds afterward as he hears Justin’s pleasurable noises.

Justin groans loudly as Brian escalates his phase, cupping Justin’s balls as he zealously takes him deeper inside his mouth. Any minute now, Justin will release himself, and Brian waits, loving his partner’s cock inside his mouth. 

“Brian!” Justin exclaims, grabbing onto Brian’s head as he comes, and he comes intensely. Brian allows Justin’s come to slide down his throat, feeling his warmth and enjoying every drop. He licks it clean as he stares into Justin’s blue eyes. Justin wears a satisfied, sexy smile as Brian crawls up on top of him, kissing him on the mouth. He licks inside Brian’s mouth, deeply kissing him.

Brian wastes no time; it’s his turn to be satisfied. He lifts Justin’s legs up to his chest. Without leaving Justin’s lips, he reached for a tube of lube on top of the night table next to the bed, uncaps it, then places it right on Justin’s hole. A quick move and his dick is also wrapped in a condom. He teases Justin’s hole as he continues kissing him. His finger enters Justin, widening his opening for a bigger invasion coming up. And when he senses Justin is ready, he slips inside Justin’s body.

A grunt comes out of his open mouth, feeling Justin tighten around his stiff shaft. Justin’s warmth is deliriously inviting, and Brian can’t help pounding in deeper and harder.

Electrical messages from Justin’s brain seep through his blood stream, conveying pain and ecstasy, prickling each fiber of his being. His hand wraps around his once-again stiff cock. One hand holds onto one of his legs, but the vigorousness of Brian’s thrusts cause him to let go, letting his legs spread wide open, welcoming the invasion he lusts after every minute.

Brian holds onto Justin’s hips, supporting the smaller body underneath him to stay in place as he thrusts. He watches Justin’s facial expression, mouth semi-open with closed eyes. He watches Justin’s hand, jerking his cock in tune with his hips. He leans forward, burying his face in Justin’s neck. He’s coming, and soon. He dives deeper and faster, grunting louder and licking longer. He gives Justin a playful bite on the neck, kissing his mouth, then moaning out loud, “Justin!”

Justin’s ankles and legs push Brian deeper into his hole as he wraps them around his hips and ass. Seconds later, he comes in his hand. Brian feels the warm come on his stomach. He pulls himself up, not completely disengaging his body from Justin; he takes Justin’s hand and brings it to his face, licking his palm and tasting his saltiness. Justin licks his lips as he watches Brian. Afterwards, he pulls Brian on top of him once again, giving him a long kiss on the mouth. 

“What were we fighting about again?” Brian asks Justin as he pulls out of him, stripping off the come-filled condom, tossing it aside and letting Justin use his arm as a pillow.

“I’ve completely forgotten.” Justin lies. 

Brian looks at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow, the dance floor jumps in the background. Brian knows it was a lie, but he also knows it doesn’t really matter what they were fighting about. It’s just one of the many little disagreements they’ve had over the years. Always, they resolve their differences, and come to terms after reminding each other why they are together. Through each other’s touch they are reminded. Through each other’s scent, movement, and presence, they are reminded they are one. Always and for all time. 

“How did you get in?” Brian asks. 

Confusion appears on Justin’s face, then he realizes it’s Halloween! It’s the Halloween Party in Babylon.

“You really think your bouncers will stop your husband from entering your club?” He replies, smirking. 

“I suppose you can remain as you are,” Brian looks over Justin’s naked body, kiss and bite marks visible on his fair skin.

“As what?” Justin grins.

“Adam.” Brian snorts. 

“Only before the _god_ Justin replies, looking at him as he moves closer to his still warm body. 

Brian gazes at Justin with the same look he once gave him at the diner, the morning after the infamous King of Babylon contest. 

__

I told him he can see me in his dreams.

__

It was full of adoration. 

It was full of love. 


End file.
